


“She Did Not Die”

by YourObedientPhantom



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on leroux’s novel, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourObedientPhantom/pseuds/YourObedientPhantom
Summary: A poem based on the ending of Gaston Leroux’s The Phantom of the Opera.





	“She Did Not Die”

“She Did Not Die”

My beautiful Christine  
Blue eyed and blonde  
With a face of fifteen  
Who of which I am rather fond  
Reached out to touch  
My poor skeleton hand  
And I would not dare to clutch  
Those fingers as pale as sand

She let me hold her  
And, Daroga, she did not die  
We stood where we were  
This was our last goodbye

The two of us began to cry  
I removed my mask to save her tears  
And, Daroga, she did not die  
Almost like she set aside all her fears  
Together we stood crying  
She let me kiss her head  
And she did not seem to be dying  
I was the one who was already dead  
My Christine kissed me  
And, Daroga, she did not die!  
I got down on one knee  
I clutched her dress, and she did not die

But my Christine had to leave  
I watched her sadly as she fled  
But I only hope that she will grieve  
For her poor Erik who was left for dead


End file.
